How Things Can Change
by SexiFoxxFace
Summary: Naruto stupid unpredictable idiot or is he hiding something? things always happen for a reason so when circumstances have changed will he be true to himself or hide behind his mask to stay safe. rated T cause I use no-no words:P sexy sexy no-no words like *BLEEP* oh baby ;3 i am now writing with ThunderNinjaBird hope you like:D
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone that is thinking of reading my story :D I am **SexiFoxxFace** and I'm not an alcoholic (took me 5 tries to spell that right it kept telling me I'm not an alchemist).

for pairings I Don't know If I will have any I know there will be brotherly SasuNaru unless people or I want more ;3 SAKURA BASHING BWAHAHAHAHA I hate that bitch! Oops rated T now :p stupid thing about rated MA Vs M Vs T I have played videos games rated T that have a lot more than words in it if you know what I mean ;).

**READ THIS ! **

**Review for pairings! **(does not mean I will have them but I will think about it).

**Review for time travel or different dimension!** (I have ideas for both but I only want to write one story)-(also pick who goes but not everyone!).

I'm not great with POVs so I will keep it simple.

so I hope you enjoy it and I cant wait to read any review even if there flames I like criticism so go ahead.

No bata reader so please don't mind my error's.

As far as age and characters going to be in it as of right now,

Naruto-17.

Sasuke-18.

Sakura-Who cares...18.

Kakashi-24 (I don't want him really old).

Tsunade-? (The world may never know!).

Shizuna-23.

Disclaimer: I only own the AU nothing else *goes and cry's in the corner* (mushroom making time).

**-Story itself is 1307 words-**

Talking.

**Thoughts. **

_**Kyuubi.**_

Jutsu.

-**Chapter one**-

**You Have To See It To Believe It **

It was a bright and happy day in Konoha well it would have been if someone had arrived on time.

**I don't see why I have to go get him** The dark haired boy thought walking towards the broken down apartment building, that idiot better be dieing he growled stomping up the stairs making sure not to fall through like last time. ( A/N xD I couldn't help myself)

Dobe open your door! he yelled, after a few more minutes hearing nothing he checked the door to find it unlocked so he slowly opened it and went inside.

**Where the hell is he?** he thought walking into the surprisingly clean room, the only things out of place were a few scrolls and books scattered on a table in front of the couch.

The male had never been in the apartment before so he almost walked back out to make sure he was in the right place. (A/N Naruto normally answers or his door is locked, even ninja cant get in!)

Did I get the right room? he asked to no one walking into the living room/kitchen area. There were plants in almost every corner and bookshelves were covering most of the walls filled with many different books and scrolls with a few pictures placed here and there.

He kept walking looking around at different things in the room when one of the pictures caught his attention, it was a picture of the 4th Hokage and a beautiful red haired woman who was looking very pregnant (A/N about 8-9 months) both smiling at their soon to be child. He was still looking at the photo when he heard a Loud bang from down the hall.

**What the hell was that? **he thought rushing to the door the loud noise had come from opening it just enough to peer inside with a kunai in his hand.

Inside the room was a messy bed with no one in it, he kept looking around until he heard a groan from a pile of blankets on the floor. He opened the door and walked into the room, **that idiot must have fallen out of bed** he thought, still being silent he got closer to the bundled person when it started moving and thrashing around, a foot had come out of it and was kicking randomly trying to break free from its captor.

When the person finally gave up and his foot stopped kicking, the Dark haired male started pulling at the blankets until he found a head of golden blonde hair.

Naruto what are you doing? the boy asked looking at the now identified blonde,

Oh hi Sasuke, Naruto chuckled looking at his clock before trying to sink back into the blankets,

**guess I'm late why else would they send the Teme here** He thought when his eyes shot open because he just realize that Sasuke was in his house.

Sasuke how did you get into my house? he asked with an underlining tone of anger, the only people he had let set foot into his apartment were the Hokage and then Kakashi who had let himself in when he was a genin.

Not noticing the blondes anger Sasuke sat on the bed and looked around the boys room seeing more scrolls and books on the side table, he finally let his eyes land back on Naruto who was now standing showing his irritation. I asked you a question and I would like an answer now, The blonde said glaring at Sasuke who looked curious.

Well I called and knocked but got no response he said standing and walking to the hallway, plus your door was unlocked he smirked leaving the blonde in the room still irradiated .

_**Hey Kyuu?**_he asked the demon inside of him,_**didn't I lock my door when I got in last night?,**_

_**You also locked all the windows **_was the firm response he got making him look at the closed and locked window.

Naruto had grown quite close to the so called demon living in him and they were almost like brothers now. Around the time Naruto was 9 he and the fox were only on speaking terms if it could even be called that, until he was attacked by villagers and fell into a coma for a few months where the two had nothing to do but spend time together.

Besides the threats every ten or so minutes that the fox didn't care about dieing, if the boy did not sit down and shut the fuck up he was going to kill him slowly, heal him, and then eat him. (A/N can anyone else picture him saying this xD).

Naruto just had a certain charm with people, that even if he does nothing but annoy the crap out of you nonstop you still want to protect him and make him smile.

(sorry for small ramble thingy-ma-whats-it back to grumpy Naruto)

Wow it is surprisingly clean in here Sasuke said knowing the grumpy blonde was walking into the room, I was expecting a dump or something but this he whistled for added effect.

Yeah yeah yeah now why are you here again Naruto asked flopping onto his couch getting comfortable, he had stayed up all night working on his new jutsu's and seal's to help with their missions.

Well you were supposed to be at the bridge for a small party don't you remember? Everyone is going to be in the village for once and because you were the one who planned the whole thing! he all but screamed which was very un-Uchiha like but Naruto did that to him, making him open up more and have those things that normal people have you now emotions. (A/N brotherly not oh my, my pants seem tighter kind of emotions)

Naruto scratched the back of his head how could he forget something so important, he was just talking about it the other day with Kakashi making sure to give him a earlier time knowing otherwise he would be late.

Oh sorry about that I was up late last night working on some stuff Naruto said getting up and making his way to the kitchen,

What could you be working on that would make you actually think and stay up so late? Sasuke asked smirking waiting for a crude replay but all he got was a few mumbles about stupid Teme and doesn't know anything, without their normal argument there was an unusual silence between the boys, and it wasn't all that uncomfortable it was surprisingly inviting.

Not caring for much of what was in his fridge Naruto grabbed some eggs and went into his small pull out pantry that he had made from his broom closet, he pulled out a bag of bread and threw two slices into the toaster then turned on his stove to cook up some fried eggs.

All throughout this Sasuke was looking on in interest from the normal meal, and while Naruto was going around the kitchen he hadn't even seen one cup of Ramen anywhere.

The loudmouth Naruto that he knew didn't seem to be with him right now this Naruto was different he was quiet... well quieter and unlike his normal self that didn't shut up about Ramen he was now QUIETLY eating a plate of fried eggs and toast with butter.

The boys house was spotless it looked almost unused but what surprised him the most was the lack of the bright orange jumpsuit on the blonde boy, instead he was wearing black skinny jeans and a light blue button up shirt unbuttoned showing his white wife beater. (A/N well someone is sexy:3)

It made him wonder about the person he knew, and if maybe there were things that he didn't actually know about the boy in front of him.

A/N- please actually read cause I know a lot of people ignore it if you want something to happen read!

Done the first chapter! they are probably all going to be about this length unless I get a good spur of the moment extra plot bunny that jumps in here :3.

if you review time travel what age will Naruto characters be or if they stay the same age what will their younger selves be will they hide themselves (henge)SP? or be open about it?

if you review for dimension will they still be ninja's or go to school or something else?

I never said what Sasuke looked like well he is wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a black button up shirt unbuttoned showing his white wife beater both Naruto and Sasuke are wearing black converse cause I have decided this and they have no missions yet. (if they get any).

REVIEW on what you think would be cool to happen or for pairings cause as I said I might just not have any.

AND I have a strange idea but first who would you like to go back in time or to a different dimension I don't want everyone cause that would be ridiculous.

so I hope people are reading this, review and tell me stuff about liking or disliking or thoughts on what

to do cause I'm writing this for everyone's enjoyment !


	2. Chapter 2

**READ THIS ! **

**POLL ON MY PROFILE OR REVIEW!**

**Review(no poll) for pairings! **(does **not** mean I will have them but I will think about it).

**Review/Poll for time travel or different dimension!** (I have ideas for both but I only want to write one story)-(also pick who goes but not everyone!). **I really need to know the next chapter is when it happens.**

I'm not great with POVs so I will keep it simple.

so I hope you enjoy it and I cant wait to read any review even if there flames I like criticism so go ahead.

No bata reader so please don't mind my error's.

Everyone that is a teenager is going to be 18 exceptions Lee, Tenten, and Neji will be 19

and Naruto is 17.

Kakashi and Iruka are 24.

Shizune (I spelled it wrong the first chapter) is 23.

and Tsunade (the world may still never know).

Gai is Youthful.

**Reviews**-

**ThunderNinjaBird** - I will have to really think about that because I dont really like naruhina or hinata in general... oh and sorry about not having "..." for when they were talking I forgot to put them in before posting.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the AU nothing else *goes and cry's in the corner* (I'm making a hamster home -Tamaki xD).

**-Story itself is 1374 words-**

Talking.

**Thoughts. **

_**Kyuubi.**_

Jutsu.

-Chapter Two-

**Once upon a Dobe **

Naruto had finished eating a few minutes ago and was now openly staring at Sasuke who was deep in thought,

"**Wonder what he's thinking about"** The blonde thought, **"and I wonder if he remembers where he ****is?" **he kept staring at his teammate until he started getting bored, he got up to put his dishes in the sink when he smirked and grabbed a glass of water. Naruto walked around the table and when he was right next to him holding onto the glass making sure not to accidentally let go he splashed the water in the other boys face instantly getting him out of his thoughts.

"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled, he was still sitting in the chair but he looked about ready to jump out and attack the blonde in front of him.

"You looked like you could use a drink" Naruto said trying to hold in his laughter,

"Normal people drink with their mouths not their face! Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke growled jumping at the boy tackling him to ground.

Both boys were rolling around fighting to get the upper hand, Sasuke was winning until they hit the bookshelf causing it and its contents to fall taking a few pictures with it almost landing on them.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled looking at the mess, "Teme help me with this" both boys grabbed a side of the large bookshelf lifting it back to it original place.

After most of the books were put back the two boys noticed a picture with shattered glass around it,

Sasuke went to pick it up and saw it was the picture of the 4th Hokage and the beautiful red haired woman.

"Naruto I wanted to ask you about this," Sasuke started looking over at the blonde, "Why do you have a picture of the the Yondiame with a pregnant woman?"

Naruto was looking at the picture sadly, "Their my parents" he told him bending down to pick up the large pieces of glass not daring to see the other boys expression.

"Your father was the 4th Hokage?" Sasuke asked looking between the photo and the blonde seeing many strong similarity's between the boy and the two adults,

"Yeah he was" Naruto said with a small smile, "You know I met him once, the Kyuubi tried to make me release the seal and my dad came out of no where and stopped me" He smiled as he continued, "I was so mad at him I punched him but he just hugged me and told me he loved me and was sorry for putting me through so much"

Sasuke watched as a few tears fell from the blue eyes before being quickly wiped away,

"Well we had better get going, we don't want to be later than we already are" Naruto said walking to his door not looking back at Sasuke knowing he was right behind him, he jumped to the roof tops and started running still trying to hide his tears that refused to stop flowing.

The trip through most of the town to the training field was uneventful to say the least Sasuke noticed that the blonde avoided areas with people like the plague, until they reaches the part of the village only assessable by street even for ninja's, the two boy's walked the street Naruto walking slightly faster then the other boy.

They hadn't even made it half way through when Sasuke started noticing the glares aimed at the blonde who ignored them or did his best to hide how they affected him, the glares where enough to send shivers down the raven's spine. Looking at the people he saw many that to him seemed like the nicest people in the village but their scrunched up faces of disgust and hatred quickly changed his mind and he wanted nothing more then to get Naruto out of there.

Sasuke ran through the crowded street pulling the blonde with him holding on tight making sure he would not lose him and also to make sure no one harmed him, if _THE_ Uchiha was with him no one would dare lay a finger on the boy or so he hoped and thankfully they made it through without a scratch. Both boy's were slightly panting one from the small adrenalin rush from trying to keep his friend safe the other form being dragged though people that hated him and could possibly harm him.

"What was that all about?" Naruto said after catching his breath, Sasuke however just stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Your really going to ask that" the raven huffed, "did you not see the glares they were giving you or are you an idiot!"

Naruto looked shocked **"He did it for me"** he thought making him smile,

Sasuke was still waiting for the answer when the blonde started to laugh **"Why is he laughing?"** he thought.

"Yeah I guess I'm an idiot Sasuke" he said with a large smile on his whiskered face, making Sasuke looked more confused.

"Come on we have to go... idiot" said the dark haired boy whispering the last part with a smile,

The two got to the bridge a few minutes later and saw all their friends already there and having fun dancing, talking, and eating (A/N I wonder who :3). The only one's who seemed to notice they were there were Kakashi and Iruka who walked over to the boys giving them both a drink before pulling them towards some chairs in front of a makeshift stage.

"Kunoichi and Shinobi may I please have your attention" Tsunade's voice echoed over everyone making them all take a seat, "I am glad to have all of you here, it has been a while since you have all been in the village" she smiled "and thanks to Naruto for planning this get together, so get your ass up here Gaki"

Naruto jumped up on the stage gaining everyone's eyes on him, he stood there for a minute thinking of what to say but was getting nervous from the stares (A/N O.O stage fright who would have guessed).

"First off I'd like to thank all of you for your hard work with your missions and keeping this village safe" He said fidgeting slightly but no one noticed, "Second I am glad all you guys made it here"

Naruto was already getting over his fright and had the biggest smile on his face when he started talking again.

"So anyone learn some new moves lately"getting many hands from his friends, "good so who wants to show us first?"

"I WILL SHOW YOU MY YOUTH FROM MY NEW TAIJUTSU MOVE!" Lee yelled jumping out of his seat to the stage in one leap, "Gai Sensei please watch me" -Insert youthful Taijutsu move-

"Lee"

"Gai Sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai Sensei"

-insert man hug sunset and crashing waves- (A/N so beautiful -insert raging rainbow vomiting-)

"... okay then who's next?" Naruto asked scared to walk back on stage until the youthfulness had left.

"How about you try your new jutsu Naruto" Iruka said from his seat giving Naruto a thumbs up,

"Don't give me that look I know you have been secretly making new jutsu's and seals"

Naruto just stood there getting curious looks and even some of disbelief.

"Well I guess I could give the new one a try" he said rubbing the back of his head looking nervous again, "I need some help so Teme come here"

Sasuke got up from his seat jumped up to the stage standing next to the blonde, said boy started whispering into his ear telling him what to do as to not give anything away to the their audience.

"Sounds simple enough" Sasuke said walking to the other side of the stage, he pulled out his Katana and ran at the blonde who was making fast hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground.

There was a large explosion and everything became quite.

The last thing running through both of theirs minds were** "What just happened?".**

A/N's – READ THIS PLEASE ! I wont update till I have at least 5 reviewers or some poll votes so heads up and tell people about my story if you like it.

and im done thank god sorry its late I had a lot going on and didn't say when I was going to post it.

I REALLY NEED PEOPLE TO REVIEW WHAT THEY WANT CAUSE IF NOT I DON'T THINK I AM GOING TO COTINUE WRITING. I did say I was writing for you guys but only one person commented and it was about who they want to be with Naruto... and that I needed to fix some things but still next chapter is when they either go back in time or to help their younger self's or different dimension I need the reviews to make the story better so please don't just ignore this. POLL ON PROFILE OR JUST REVIEW WHERE THEY GO!

Thanks bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys Sexy here and I want to let everyone know this fic now has two authors..?! O.O I know. Cool, right? ThunderNinjaBird is going to write every other chapter and I am well you can probably guess …

I'm sorry to inform you all who voted but …. I decided to do something different (3) forgive please? I am not going to tell you what is to come cause that will spoil the surprise (for me too) so read and give a review on the wonderful chapter ( I really like it OvO ) written by ThunderNinjaBird.

I do not consider myself a beta reader so this is not beta'd as far as I know..

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or its *coughSEXYcough* characters QAQ . We DO however own the AU's we have created.

(if you have been reading the story so far the talking and thoughts have not changed and its a bother to write the same thing over and over again).

-Chapter Three-

WHAT!

_Recap:_

"Sounds simple enough," Sasuke said walking to the other side of the stage, he pulled out his katana and ran at the blond who was making fast hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground.

There was a large explosion and everything became quiet.

The last thing running trough both of there minds was. **"What just happened."**

_End Recap._

Naruto groaned as he woke up. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud.

"Aha so you are up," said a person of about average height wearing an orange spiral mask, with a hole on the left side.

"AHH!" Naruto yelled, " You are Madara Uchiha!"

"Yes," the now named Madara agreed.

"What happened to the person with me?" Naruto yelled in a accusing tone, getting out a kunai and getting into a defensive stance.

"Behind you" Madara stated calmly pointing to spot behind Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed forgetting about Madara for the moment, and going over to Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Madara in puzzlement. "The only Sasuke there is, is an Uchiha and he lives in Konoha, so this cannot be that Sasuke.'

"Uncle Madara where are you?" yelled some person sounding not all that far off, Naruto got back into his defensive stance not knowing if this new person was hostile or not, and then said person walked into the room. Naruto was dumbstruck, because standing right across the room from him was a perfect copy of Naruto when he was younger not even one detail was left out, even the three whisker marks on each cheek. "Oh there you are! So you are finally up, so uncle Madara do you know who he is?"

"No I do not know, Naruto," replied Madara.

"So you are telling me you never asked his name?"

Madara shook his head.

"**That is it I am going insane,' **Naruto thought. ** "I am standing here staring at a carbon copy of myself, with Madara Uchiha like it is normal, and on top of that Madara is making no move to capture him...Me...It...Us...Gah this is insane!"**

"Uh...Hello? Are you in there?" The other me asked trying to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Umm...Who are you exactly? And why do you have a kunai? Do you even know how to use it"

"Uh...Yoko, Yoko Hitori," Naruto/Yoko said making up a name on the spot. "So I can defend myself from bandits when I am traveling, yes I know how to use it well enough to defend myself from bandits."

"Okay, by the way who is your friend?" asked the other Naruto pointing at Sasuke.

"He is my cousin Sasuke Hitori," Naruto/Yoko said thinking of when he accidentally, just blurted out Sasuke's name, and trying to cover that up. "Hey where is my forehead protector?"

"What forehead protector? Are you a part of a hidden village?" asked the other Naruto.

"Oh never mind must have had a dream where I was a ninja, and got confused," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! Okay,"

"Hey Yoko why do you resemble Naruto?" asked Madara, he had been noticing the similarities since Naruto had walked in the room.

"Just coincidence, I guess," said Naruto/Yoko.

"Okay," said Naruto not buying it.

_-A few hours later-_

"Hey Sasuke you are up," said Naruto/Yoko noticing the groaning coming from Sasuke's bed.

"Ugh..." Sasuke groaned. "Where am I?"

"I do not know," Yoko said. "We appear to be in a alternate universe though."

That got Sasuke up. "What do you mean dobe?"

"That is exactly what I mean," Yoko answered walking to Sasuke, he leaned down and whispered in Sasuke's ear. "You cannot call me Naruto though, I introduced myself as Yoko."

"Who did you tell your name to?"

"Them," said Yoko as the other Naruto, and Madara Uchiha walked through the door.

"Aha so you are finally awake," said Madara. "I am Madara Uchiha, and this is my apprentice Naruto. So I am sure you are hungry dinner shall be done soon, when it is I shall send my apprentice to get you, be sure to wash up before then." And with that both Madara left the room.

"That was strange," Sasuke said.

"Tell me about it," Yoko said.

"And I thought one Naruto was bad enough," Sasuke mumbled.

"Hey!" exclaimed Yoko. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means dobe," Sasuke smirked, that soon turned into a frown. "But how did we get here?"

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with my unfinished jutsu," said Yoko looking thoughtful.

" Well don't fry your brain dobe," Sasuke said. "You do know thinking over uses your brain."

"Oy!" Yoko exclaimed.

Then the door opened. "Dinner is done," Naruto informed the arguing shinobi, not that he knew that they are shinobi. They walked down to the table where Madara was already sitting at one of the ends, the other Naruto walked over and sat at the other end, so Yoko/Naruto and Sasuke sat on either end of the table, on the table is plates already served of curry and rice, with a quick "Thank you for the food," said be all, they dug into their meal.

"So what where you doing out in the woods?" asked Madara.

"Hunting," replied Sasuke.

"Yes but you have no supplies for hunting."

"Actually we were looking for some thing," replied Yoko not giving anything away.

"Oh what where you looking for?" asked Madara.

"Nothing important."

"Very well, if you are done you two can help Naruto with the dishes, for a room you may continue to use the room you woke up in, until you are ready to leave."

"Okay," replied both Sasuke and Yoko.

_-Later after cleaning up from their dinner-_

"Hey Yoko?" Sasuke asked.

"..."

"Yoko!" Sasuke snapped.

"Huh? Sorry I am still getting used to the difference in my name," Yoko said.

"Whatever," said Sasuke.

"So what did you want?"

"I think we should leave as soon as we can gather supplies."

"But I do not want to leave yet, can we talk about this in the morning?" Yoko complained.

"Hn," was all the reply Yoko got.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight," Sasuke replied curtly.

A/N

so only my (Sexy) author notes are on this chapter because my co-writer did not include any I asked and they said it was fine (will have them in future chapter).

So for now we are going to be taking reviews on parings please no main hina/naru or saku/naru I don't really like those paring but for one-sided it can be negotiated, and other things that will be mentioned in future chapter (if you can guess you get a cookie) and as always telling us if you liked it what you liked or things that we can improve on. As for updates we will try to update monthly ( I will try my hardest )

I am not so great about writing I write get mad and erase what I wrote to write it all again.. wish me luck :D.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys Sexi here with a new chapter that is really long compared to the other ones -_-...*SQUAK*

so I hope you guys like this chapter and I know most people (like myself) dont like reviewing but it gives motivation to the writer(s) and helps improve our writing and it can gets us where you want to go ;3

Review for where they go next give us age location universe you name it we will try to incorporate it in the story :)

I know people are mad cause their favorite authors have school well you dont have to worry I graduated and dont have a job yet :D you can harass me all you want about not updating...please don't I might cry lol but anyways (kinda hyper) hope you enjoy this chapter written by me Sexi and if you dont well maybe you should have reviewed on what you wanted XP you still can.

if there are any mistakes or things fanfiction made funky review or PM me so i can fix it asap.

-Chapter 4-

nightmares and memories

-_Recap_-

"I think we should leave as soon as we can to gather supplies."

"But I do not want to leave yet, can we talk about this in the morning?" Yoko complained.

"Hn," was all the reply Yoko got.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight," Sasuke replied curtly.

-_End Recap_-

The next morning everyone in the house was woken by a startling yell (A/N girly scream), Naruto (Yoko) was still laying in bed but was kicking, clawing, and yelling (A/N like I said girly scream).

"Naruto wake up" Sasuke whispered shaking the blond the dark haired male was trying to stay quiet as to not let anyone hear his friends name being called.

Naruto didn't wake up no matter how hard the boy shook him, he kept thrashing around but he had started crying and whimpering.

"No...Please stop" he yelled, Sasuke was watching the boy and almost gasped when cuts and bruises started appearing on the still screaming blond.

"Whats going on?" Madara asked rushing into the room followed by the young Naruto,

"What in the...We need to wake him now! Naruto send a shock of you chakra through him until he wakes up."

-In Naruto's head-

"Please stop" the boy cried, "what did I do"

"Oh so the demon wants to know what he did" Laughed the older looking man holding a large stick, he got right up into the boys face and whispered into his ear "You. Were. Born." and with that slammed the stick down on the boys head.

"**Whats going on"** the blond thought looking down at the small child and feeling all the pain he felt, he had to be dreaming the small child didn't even have a face but the pain there was so much pain. Just as the small child lost consciousness the surroundings blurred out into a new location, the small child was in the forest alone when a ground of kids came out from behind him and kicked the back of the boys head.

"What are you doing, leave him alone!" Naruto yelled but like when he tried to stop the people before he was not heard, (A/N he has already witnessed several scenes) he tried to save the small boy but when he grabbed his hand the boy looked up at him and for the first time in this nightmare he had a face. his face.

"Can you hear me?" the blonde asked the younger boy getting a nod as his only answer,"Where am I and why are you the only one who could hear me?"

The younger of the boys got to his feet and around the same time Naruto noticed a few things the first, they were no longer in the forest and the second, they were now alone.

"Where are we now" he tried to say but was silenced by a small hand on his forehead, it didn't take long before he felt a familiar but at the same time different chakra flow though him making him wince from the overwhelming pain coursing through his body. It was like watching a movie but he couldn't look away, like before no one could see or hear him. The little boy who looked like him now had a similar looking girl next to him, the boy was wearing old worn out and ripped clothes while the girls dress looked just recently bought.

The scenes kept changing rapidly but he could recall everything that took place like he lived through it. The girl who he found out to be the boys twin sister was treated extremely well compared to the boy that was beaten and starved regularly.

"Are these your memories?" Naruto asked still feeling the boys pain, "is this what happened to the me of this universe" the small boy nodded as he got slightly older with every memory.

When he finally reached the age he was currently he smiled at Naruto and held out his hand, "Lets go back your friends a worried" he said, "and do not worry I will keep who you are to myself, if you want, but if Madara already knows its best to trust him he could help."

-Exit Naruto's head-

"Naruto please wake up" Sasuke said desperation laced his voice, it had already been over an hour since the younger of the blonds started pushing his chakra into the older one. Naruto had stopped screaming ten minutes ago and his color was slowly returning to him, he started shaking and shot up with his eyes wide open just missing a collisions with the other blond.

"Naruto, are you alright" Sasuke asked hesitantly looking his friend in he eyes, "What happened, you wouldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried" you could see the fear in his eyes (1) and Naruto couldn't help it, a small grin formed on his face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" he said quietly before lying back down seeing the blue eyes staring at him.

"Were those really your memories" seeing the smaller boy nod, sighing he put his hands behind his head and started trying to figure out how they were supposed to get home when he noticed the masked man wasn't in the room.

"Where did Madara go?" when he had first woken up he was still here, he hadn't even noticed the man get up to leave.

"I'm right here" the man said walking into the room with a glass of water, "here your throat must hurt from all the screaming" Madara sat on a chair staring at the boy and after said boy finished the glass he quickly got to questioning them.

"What are you names" he asked,

"My name is Yo..." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence before being interrupted.

"You REAL names please, I heard him call you Naruto,"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked apologetic before looking back to Madara.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he is Sasuke Uchiha" he pointed his thumb to the dark haired boy.

Madara was quiet for a few minutes before continuing with questioning the two, "Why are you here, and why were you screaming in your sleep"

"We don't know why we are here, in our universe I was showing a new jutsu that I was working on and then we were here." Naruto said scratching the back of his head, "and why I was screaming, I saw all of his memories and could feel all the pain he felt" he gave a sad smile to the younger boy still kneeling next to him.

Madara was still thinking about the few things he found out when the thought hit him,"Show me the steps to your jutsu."

"Uhm okay" Naruto got up hesitantly, and went through step by step how to preform the jutsu (A/N im not making up steps)

"Naruto this is not a fighting jutsu neither is it new" Madara said sitting back down gesturing for the boy to do the same, "this is a space and time travel jutsu it is for people that want to get away from their lives and start over"

Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence not looking at anything but the floor in front of them, how could this have happened?

"What I'm curious about is how your got your hands on this jutsu, you said you created it so did you get the basic layout from another jutsu?" Madara asked.

"Oh I found this old jutsu scroll from the Hokage's Library and … Oh!" the blond dropped his head into his hands. "I guess I got the idea from the jutsu's I saw in the scroll"

"Naruto, the only way for you boys to go home is to redo the jutsu until it takes you back," the masked man sighed, "I can't tell you how long it will take, or if it will bring you back, but its the only way I see that could work."

"Naruto," the younger blond said, still next to him, "I will give you and Sasuke your weapons back and some supplies, its not much but I hope it helps." Both Naruto's were smiling from ear to ear when a cough made them look to the dark haired boy that had stayed quite.

"Is there something on your mind Sasuke?" the masked man asked.

"I was wondering if it was okay to talk alone, witj Naruto for a bit, before we get going," Madara nodded before calling the younger boy with him and exited the room closing the door behind them.

"Whats up Sasuke?" the blond asked, turning so he sat facing the boy.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled quietly.

"What did you say I couldn't hear you" the blond smiled, he had heard what Sasuke said, but he wanted to hear it a little louder.

"I asked if you are 'okay'," the Raven said, louder this time making the blond across from him smile.

"I cant really say I am, I thought our village was bad, this place is living hell compared to our universe" he gave a sad, smile, "I am amazed the me of this place didn't turn out like Gaara, I want to help him and tell him it will get better, but I can't, I only hope Madara and the other Jinchuuriki's will take care of him." Naruto had started crying while he was talking, he kept replaying the memories over in his head.

"Naruto," Sasuke said patting a hand on his friends head, he hadn't expected the boy to jump on him and cling to him while crying harder burying his face into his chest. Sasuke didn't know what to do at first but he decided to just let the boy cry so he rapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear "It's okay, I promise everything will be okay."

After ten minutes Naruto breathing was starting to even out and he had stopped crying with only a few whimpers here and there, Sasuke was still laying down with the boy on his chest.

"**Don't worry Naruto we will be home soon" **he thought, before moving the sleeping boy to the side without waking him. Sasuke exited the room only to almost run into the younger Naruto.

"Is he okay?" the boy asked quietly, "I heard him crying and was coming to check on him but I didn't want to disturb you."

"He is fine now just sleeping, if he was awake he would probably be telling you not to worry" the dark haired boy said patting the younger on the head. "Do you need any help with the supplies?"

He followed the boy after he gave a happy nod.

-A few hours later-

"You boys have everything you need?" Madara asked stepping back.

"We should be fine, as long as we meet more nice people like you two," Naruto smiled, before looking at the younger boy.

"I'm so sorry for what you have been through, but I'm glad you have people that care for you and can help you get stronger," he said putting a hand on the boys shoulder. "The only advice I can give you is don't try to get revenge on the village, nothing good comes from it and you only hurt yourself and the people you care for."

The younger boy nodded and smiled before going to stand next to Madara. Naruto walked up to Sasuke, and after making sure their weapons and supplies where secure, he then did the hands signs for the jutsu, and like before they were off.

**1). if you were left alone in a universe you knew nothing about you would be afraid to... okay so it was a small sasunaru moment what their cute (X3X)b **

Sexi A/N lol cause author notes can be sexi xD sorry back to business

I updated earlier cause I started writing and couldn't stop, that doesn't mean this will always happen.

and uhm Quack no lol little out of it its three in the morning and im writing A/N and the top thinger ma whats it yeah that zZz(X.X)zZz well anyways … I hope you guys are reading this cause YOU GET TO REVIEW WHERE THEY GO! I never said you didnt just that the first one was already planned and so is next chapter(location wise) so review where you would like our duo to go :)

TNB's AN: Hope you can be patient while you wait for the next chapter, because I am not sure when I'll have inspiration to write it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Alright in this universe, Sasuke is going to take over the life of the him in the universe. Why Naruto and Sasuke didn't take over their counter parts in the previous universe is because the new universes Naruto and Sasuke where to young, in this story, if the universe Naruto and Sasuke are traveling to has them the same age the originals will take over their counter parts lives, for the short period they are there, or not so short period. Make sense?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Chapter five-

**Where on Earth is Naruto? **

_-Recap-_

The younger boy nodded and smiled before going to stand next to Madara. Naruto walked up to Sasuke, and after making sure their weapons were secure, he then did the hand signs for the jutsu, and like before they were off.

_-End of Recap-_

Sasuke groaned as he woke up. _'Man Naruto's going to have to do something about the landing,' _he thought.

Then he heard someone calling, that sounded a lot like his mother. "Sasuke, time to get up! If you don't get up now you won't have time for breakfast before school."

_'Huh? __School what is she talking about,__ I already finished the academy,' _he thought. "Hn. Coming."

He walked over to the closet that he saw in the corner, what looked like a school uniform, it was dark blue with medium green lining. He walked out of his bedroom, and down the stairs. _'It doesn't look all that different from home.'_

He walked in the kitchen then stopped, there right in front of him was his long dead Mother and Father.

"Ah, there you are Sasuke, are you not feeling well? You're usually up way earlier then this," his mother asked.

"You alright son? You look like you've seen a ghost," his dad asked,

"Fine," he lied. "I am just a little tired, still, studied late last night."

"You know that's not good for you, little brother," Itachi said walking into the kitchen.

"Itachi, when did you get here? How is collage going?" Sasuke's Mother asked.

"I just got here Mother, collage is fine, I am currently in town researching a project of mine, so I thought I'd stop by," Itachi replied, Sasuke had to fight down the urge to pounce on Itachi and rip him to pieces.

"That's nice dear, coming to see your mother, I do miss you," she said.

"I better get going," Sasuke said, suddenly remembering, his mother saying something about school.

"Yes, you'd better hurry, you don't want to be late. Don't forget your lunch," his mother said handing him a bento, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_-A couple minutes later-_

Sasuke was walking in a random direction, when he heard someone calling him.

"Hey Sasuke," said a pink haired girl walking up to him and grabbing his hand.

Sasuke stiffened and then relaxed assuming this was something that happened normally for this Sasuke. Because from what he assumed he had taken over this universes Sasuke's life, because he already knew he was universe jumping, though why it didn't happen in the previous universe he had no idea.

"So Sasuke," Sakura was saying. "Are we still going to dinner tonight?"

"Um...Yeah," he said deciding not to try not to mess anything up. If this Sasuke was dating Sakura then that is what he would have to do, until he found Naruto.

"Sasuke your unusually quiet today, your usually happier then this, are you feeling ill?" the pink haired girl asked.

"No I'm fine, just tired still, stayed up late studying last night," he replied trying to smile.

"Oh, okay," she said smiling.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" someone yelled, Sasuke turned around to see Ino running to them.

"Hey Ino," Sakura said.

"Hey," Sasuke said.

"So, what are we doing for the school carnival?" asked Ino.

"I was thinking something along the lines of haunted house," said Sakura. "What do you think Sasuke, you are class president after all."

"That sounds nice," said Sasuke, not really sure what they where talking about. He decided then and there to leave notes for his counter part, because no him was going to wander around having no clue as to what happened without him.

"Look there is Kiba and Hinata!" Ino exclaimed. "Kiba, Hinata over here."

"Hey Sasuke," Kiba said. "How you doing?"

"Fine," Sasuke said, trying really hard not to just go all stoic and ignore them all.

"You coming to Kiba's soccer match Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"I'm sorry I can't, I have a job that I just started so I have no vacation time, and after my shift finishes I am going on date with Sasuke," she told Hinata.

"You like dating better than the single life Sasuke?" Kiba asked. "I still can't forget the day you plucked up the courage to ask Sakura out, tomato red is not a good color on you Sasuke."

"Shut, up," he mumbled, blushing.

"Oh look we're here," Ino pointed out, looking at the school building.

The rest of Sasuke's day passed uneventfully, after school he walked around familiarizing himself with the town for his date with Sakura.

_'Man, this annoying, where is that stupid idiot? I want to get out of here already, I don't want to go out with Sakura, she might be better but she is still so annoying. With that idiot's luck he is probably lost somewhere,' _Sasuke thought spitefully.

"Hn," he said out loud, reverting back to his usual self now that he is alone. If anyone (from this universe) looked at Sasuke they would not have recognized him, he was slouching worse then ever, he was also all brooding, and very stoic looking, also so very emo.

_-Somewhere unknown with Naruto-_

"Achoo," Naruto sneezed.

"Are you alright Mister Uzamaki?" asked some unknown person.

"Yes, yes I am fine," he replied waving them off. "I just think someone is talking or thinking about me."

_Back with Sasuke-_

"Are you ready to go Sakura?" Sasuke asked smiling, trying to play the part.

"Nearly Sasuke," she replied, a couple minutes latter walked down the stairs, wearing a blue denim mini skirt, a pink t-shirt and a pair of pink sandals. "Let's go Sasuke."

"Yeah," he said, Sasuke was was wearing a pair of dark brown pants, a dark green t-shirt, and a pair of regular tennis shoes.

They, walked to a small but busy ramen stand, that was near by, it was named Ichiraku's ramen. Sasuke nearly laughed at the irony.

"Hello and welcome, to Ichiraku's ramen, what may I get you?" asked a girl Sasuke vaguely remembered might have been named Ayame.

"I'll take a chicken, with lots of vegetables," Sasuke said.

"I'll take the same," Sakura said.

"Coming right up," said the girl. After a couple of minutes their ramen was served.

Sasuke had to hand it to Naruto, this was by far the best ramen he had ever tasted. It was so good he ordered a second bowl after he finished his first.

"That was a good idea Sasuke," Sakura said as they walked back to her house.

"Yeah," he agreed.

After he dropped Sakura off, he walked back to his house wondering where Naruto was and he could get home. Before he got to bed he remembered to write a summary of what he did today, and also explained what had happened, and how it had happened. Sasuke fell asleep, wondering where on Earth Naruto was.

**Sexi's corner- **

Oh no we separated them DUN DUN DUN

Hey guys and gals sup :)

so I guess you guys hate our story cause no one reviews :( or your just lazy.

But we will keep writing cause we are enjoying ourselves :3


End file.
